Chronicles of Cruelty
by Sexia the Goddess of Lust
Summary: A story was created by Divine Cruelty, please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

...

_**"Chronicles of Cruelty"**_

_**\- by Divine Cruelty**_

...

**Warning: This story is not suitable for your soft, light hearted heart. Please be advise that the story you're about to read involved a lot of detailed death, cannibalism, and sometimes rape (maybe), cult, human trafficking, abuse, torture and many more that I have seen.**

**Notice: I am accepting OC request here, thank you for your consideration.**

* * *

**"She Was Raised by A Being Even Gods Feared"**

_**Part 1**_

...

_"Waaaaah! Uwaaaah! Uuh waaah!"_

As I trudged forward a slightly opened door, I can hear the cry of what appeared to be that of a baby.

I pushed the door open and looked around. The place appeared to be that of a kitchen, and everything is in total mess.

From the far of the room, I can see a black haired man with his eyes rolled up and his throat appeared to be red and bruised, probably he was strangled to death. And I also saw a woman from the side, a blood could be seen oozing out from her stomach as she held a basket close to her. The basket appeared to be covered in cloth.

And in that basket is the source of noise in which is starting to irritate me.

I approached the dead body of the woman, as I do, I noticed something odd with the woman's feature.

She has a purple hair tied into pigtails by what appeared to be a game pad. She wore a small, white hoodie with long sleeves. The hoodie appeared to be smaller than her so I would assume that this could be her clothing when she was young and decided to simply wear it.

She is... smiling. Until death, something made her smile.

"Neptune... To think this would happen to you..."

I said before I looked over at the man at the far end corner. I gave it a long stare before looking back at the basket.

_"Waaah! Uwaaaah! Waaaah!"_

I crouched down in front of the dead body. I pulled away the cloth that is covering the basket. I was immediately greeted by a baby in full throttle of crying out.

It was a girl. I thought as I picked it up. My eyes met her pair of purple eyes. It was bright as the sky, yet, shines like that of an ocean.

_"Uuuh, wah uuuh waah... muuhh..."_

I stared at the baby who started calming down. Then she started reaching out to my face, her soft and warm fingers landed on my scarred and cold cheeks.

_"Muu muah! Aha! Muuuh! Aaah!"_

She looks at me as if I was a gem. Her eyes glittering with excitement as she grabbed my face. All this time, I let her be.

I cradled the baby in my arms as I looked over the dead bodies of...

...a CPU of a former Hero.

"Rest in piece, Neptune and 00100000 01001110 01100101 01110010 01101111." I said as I looked down at the baby; a small, pathetic little one.

I lifted my finger up and put in front of her face. My finger were oozing with black and deathly energy, as if anything that touches it will die.

But, anything that touches me, will die.

So I was touched, and was moved.

The baby, grabbed my finger. And she even pulled it closer to her.

_"Muah! Wauuuhh! Oooh... muh?"_

She looked at me with a tilted look as she sucked her own finger. I simply stared back before thinking.

"Maybe... it's not so bad acting like human once in a while."

...

This is the story about a girl who was raised up by a powerful being that even the gods feared. She will be known as... _Novelina._


	2. Chapter 2

...

**"She Was Raised by A Being Even Gods Feared"**

_**Part 2**_

"Okay, here I come!"

I said as I lifted a black javelin with my right hand. I focused my aim at the white bunny that is at the other side of the river. And then... I threw it.

As I launched my javelin in the air, the air around it seemed to twirl around it, and boost towards the target. The poor animal did not even notice it as the javelin pierced it right through the head, thus ending its life.

"Yay! That's 1,225 bunnies I've killed today!" I cheered happily as I hopped on the river like it was a land. The river was so wide that I forgot I need to do things fast.

Eventually, I reached the other side with ease. I looked at the dead body of a bunny with a drool in my mouth, despite eating more than a thousand already, I'm still hungry. Though, I am not a kid anymore so I should stop this stupid thoughts.

I shook my head as I pulled my javelin up in the air. I also pulled the bunny from it and then looked at my weapon with a smile. "You may rest now, Mr. Baphoment. Thank you for your hard work."

I said that as the ominous javelin I'm holding now let out a inhumane growl and a strong, dark energy flared around it. And then it slowly vanished into think air.

I looked at the corpse of the bunny with excitement and said, "Itadakimasu!"

... before I ripped its head off the bunny with ease.

Its blood scattering everywhere, even on me. The bright green grass on the ground were stained by crimson blood, perfectly reflecting the bright sun in the sky. Though that's not important right now. I then held the head part before I began chomping in down with my powerful jaw.

I let out a small and happy squeal as the delicious meat and bone danced around my mouth, with a delicious sauce as its blood.

"So delicious! I've never get tired of eating this things!" I said as I finished the last part of the head. I then focused my attention at the bulky body part of the bunny.

Like a wild animal I'm always are, I began chomping down the animal as if there was no tomorrow. I enjoyed eating the body so much, especially the stomach area.

To be honest, not only bunnies but also animals like an antler, a tiger and a lion. Well, they are also delicious, especially when there's also another body of life inside of the females. It's so small thought that it there is nothing to eat many from it. Though, its freshness is what gives it away.

I ripped off the fur of the bunny before lifting it up. Its blood swiftly fall on me, showering me in its blood, even though I wanted to drink the sauce.

Having enough, I began chomping off the remaining parts - like the legs for examples.

In the end, there's no meat left from the bunny, not even a bone. Though I left the fur on the ground. Finally satisfied, I stood up from the ground.

I looked at my hand and noticed how dirty it was. I then looked down to see my white dress mostly covered with blood. "Waah, Papa will not be happy to see this."

And let out a playful smile before continuing, "Oops, I forgot that he's not in the house." As I said that, I put my hand on my stomach and pat it.

I let out a small burp. Suddenly, I noticed how parch I am, I looked back at the river before approaching it.

I crouched down in its running current before I started to drink it. I let out a satisfying sigh after that.

I then stood up before I started hopping on the river like before. Not noticing a pair of eyes watching me from afar.


	3. Chapter 3

...

**"She Was Raised by A Being Even Gods Feared"**

_**Part 3**_

Finally! I got a task!

Woohoo!

After 10 years, Papa gave me a task! Well, it's the first thing that Papa ordered me ever since I was born. In those years, I thought he forgot about me but I am so happy when I received his order.

Well, let's see. My task for today is... to go at Lowee and meet the CPU? That's it? Man, and here I thought it was gonna be something else. Well, what can I do, Papa's order is Papa's afterall. I need to do as he asked.

I happily jumped off the bed as I exited my room. Preparing my items. I go to the kitchen area and grabbed three bottles of water that are in a refrigerator, a cooked steak wrapped in a plastic of paper and a family photo of me and my Papa when I was young.

I looked at the photo and stared at it. There, I can see my little self waving at the camera while lifting a 'peace' sign with a big smile, beside me is a tall man looking at the camera. Behind us is hundreds of corpses of the humans that he killed for my birthday to celebrate, there, pile up behind. And, it's also my first photo that I had before he left me.

Humans, they look certainly delicious. After that birthday, I still want to eat them. Oooh Papa is harsh, can't even let his own daughter play outside.

Well, it's not a problem anymore.

I put the photo in a small bag that I found on the table as well as the bottles and the steak. I looked around to see what's left. And then I remembered, a map!

Since it's my first time leaving the perimeter, I need a map to know where I am going. I walked outside of the house for a second and looked at the walls. The walls of the house has numerous, severed heads plugged on it of any animals that I've killed: bear, lion, cheetah, tiger, eagle, panda, bunny, snake and many more. It's my trophies that I've been meaning to show it to Papa ever since he left me when I was 8 years.

Maybe, just maybe, after I did this task, I can finally see him?! Just the thought excites me more than anything.

"Yahooo! Don't worry Papa, I will not let you down! I will go to Lowee and will meet their CPU!" I shouted with glee as I found the map just right beside the door. I pulled it off of the wall as I head back inside again.

Just as I was preparing to leave, I heard a knock on the door. I tilted my head in confusion before approaching the said door and opened it. I was greeted by a tall woman with a purple-ashy skin dressed in a dark purple, tight suit, she had some blood around her but not much. The only thing different around her is that she has collar with a long cord wrapped around her neck with a plate saying 'Slave #1'. Well, if isn't Miss Arfoire.

"Madame, sorry for intruding in. I'm sorry but I've overheard that you're going to Lowee?" She said to me, she shyly looked to the side before continuing. "C-Can I come... too?"

Miss Arfoire has been with me ever since Papa left, she's pretty much my mother figure at this point, though she's not the only out there.

I nodded cheerfully as I smiled. "Of course, the more the marrier afterall!" I said.

Miss Arfoire's face brightened up as she looked back at me with her eyes glittering in happiness. She also smiled happily as she bowed before me. "Thank you very much, Madame."

"Though, not without a cost." I told her.

"Eh?" She said as she lifted her head.

I grinned from ear to ear as I imagined what I am about to do to her. She shivered in front of me, not of fright, but of excitement. You see, the reason why she has that collar is because of my Papa. She told me before that my Papa raped her for nearly two days straight without break or stop. At first, it's not something enjoyable but it eventually grew to lustful pleasures.

And now that Papa is gone after my 8th birthday, she craving for the last ten years when she will be asked to bed. And I thought I ought to give her what she demands.

"M-Madame?" She shakily said as I towered over her.

I moved around her as I placed my finger on her back. She shivered once again and let out a cute 'yelp'. This just gave me a big smile on my face. I made my way at her back and pressed my lower groin at her plumpy ass.

"M-Madame-!"

"Don't. Move."

I said firmly as she was about to raise her body up. She stopped and I smiled once again. I can feel intense heat around my groin area as I started wiggling it. I cupped both ample cheeks of her ass as I digging my fingers in. She moaned at my touch as she shakily did so.

"Whatever I'm about to do, Miss Arfoire, don't move."

"Y-Yes- Kyah... M-Madame."

I smiled wickedly as crouched before her crotch. I can feel a powerful smell and heat emitting from her behind. There, lo and behold, her tight suit is giving me a fresh view of her already wet pussy.

I slapped her cheek then she let out a moan. I can see small drops of liquid flowing out of her. Eagerly, I put my other hand on the wet fabric just covering her pussy. She let out another 'yelp!' but I continued. I rubbed my finger to the fabric with occasional thrusts of my finger inside of her.

Eventually, my hand got wet from her juices. I certainly enjoyed hearing her moans as I thought of another one.

"Why don't I do this instead..." I muttered under my breath as I inched my face closer to her crotch. I let out a hot breath directly to her fabricated pussy before proceeding to tore it off. This got her by shock.

"M-Madame, did you tore my s- kyah?!" I heard her say that but I cut her off as I smothered my face - rather my mouth - to her pussy. I gave her flower a wild lick from her vulva and continued doing so until I thrust my tongue forward within her canal. I can feel her trying very hard not to fall forward.

I pulled her pussy opened as I deepens my torture. The pleasure coursing through her body must've been immense.

"M-Madame, I... I'm gonna-"

"Don't. Hold it in for as long as you can. Or else I will not let you cum."

She shivered strongly but I can feel her confirmation. She is holding it in, very good. I continued doing so as my tongue ran all around inside of her with slippery thanks to her juices. She tastes like grapes with water in it.

Finally enough, I slapped both of her cheeks. This gave her intense feeling that she let out a loud moan. I opened my mouth as I happily accepted her overflowing juices.

Eventually, she stopped moving and she fell over with her face planting on the ground. I smiled brightly as I made my way in front of the woman shakily cumming still.

I licked my lips because of the aftermath of her delicious juices. "Well done, Miss Arfoire. Is it enjoyable?"

I yanked her head up with a strong pull from her hair to see her expression. She's looking at me with daze eyes and a wide, gaping mouth. I inched my face close to her as licked the side of her cheeks, she shivered again as I did that.

"It... It is fun... Madame..." She said, tiredly.

Then her eyes looked down at me for a second... and then her eyes widened slightly at what she saw. "M-Madame, c-could you be-?"

I grinned, yes. There's a pent up bulge forming in my spanx short.

I am a young woman... though, not all the time.

I whispered in her ear. "I might need your body, but not now. I need to ask permission to Papa once I see him. While he does not enjoy me having an appendage like him, I think he can allow me doing so with you guys."

My breathing and words shivered her down to the core. She sure as hell a sensitive woman. I let go of her hair as she face planted back to the ground. I stood up before making my way inside the house.

I... enjoyed that.


End file.
